


他的夜晚时光2

by Gelightly



Series: 洛和他 [3]
Category: V.I.P, 精神变态日记
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-25
Updated: 2020-02-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:20:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22889860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gelightly/pseuds/Gelightly
Summary: 金光日-Bad Dream-甜梦
Relationships: 金光日/徐仁宇
Series: 洛和他 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1645336





	他的夜晚时光2

彼时西方人初来乍到亚洲板块，没见过东方精致脆弱的美，顿时吓坏，跌倒在她面前。即刻他们将她捧到纽约、伦敦的高度，提到她时不叫她的中文名姓，自顾自地爱称她为东方之珠。香港，小小的一座海岛，却坐拥着全世界的关注，和足够将其压沉的偏爱。

来之前做过准备，飞机上还加班加点练过几句常用中文，结果落地才发现周围人人都讲粤语的，零星几句普通话像是异端，徐仁宇突然觉得恐惧，无法独自应对接下来的事情。

一串没有备注的美国号码在他的飞机航程期间给他打了十来个电话。他毫不犹豫地把那串号码拉黑。

咨询台的小姐会讲英文，得知他是第一次来香港，而且是来找人的，咨询台的小姐免费给他份韩文版的香港地图，告诉他机场里有全天陪伴的翻译可以雇佣，只是价格高昂些。他道声谢把地图收进背包里，拖着行李箱，按照指示牌去找出租车区。

出租司机是本地人，学历不高，但在机场混得久也会讲几句英文，普通话也讲得不错。 Hello.How are you.Where will you go.Can you speak Chinese.你好。很高兴见到你。你去哪里。会说粤语吗。

多的却是说不来。

啊，唔去浅水湾、维多利亚港，去深水涉做咩呀。嗰度得卖电器嘅，又冇购物中心同五星酒店。

徐仁宇完全听不懂，打开手机翻找金光日发给他的照片，另一个美国号码打过来，他挂断拉黑一气呵成，然后找出照片。照片里的纸条上手写繁体中字，边角上三根指头压住纸条，指缝里面藏着血。他带着僵硬的微笑把照片给出租司机看，把全部希望寄于金光日写的中文是正确的。出租司机看完后带着自信微笑点头，嘴里说着，I get it，I know where it is，一脚油门奔出去。

深水涉是香港最早期的发展区之一，风光来得太早，破败也就来得早，后续风光等不到，只好仰着头望，可谁都不相信那样好的风光还会再降临到这里来。习惯困窘的人们挤在破旧的房子里，扳着手指头节俭生活，像鲱鱼塞在罐头里发酵。店铺被压在最下面，新旧不一的招牌只能向天空抢要地盘。

电线分割天空，徐仁宇的目的地不在热闹的巷道里，是更外走的一栋老旧公寓楼。进去的铁门上贴着几张红里泛黄的福字，是毛笔手写，可惜是正福，没倒。走廊地面瓷砖上铺着黑色星星，各式管道线缆和灯管都裸露在外面，丑陋的真实中又夹杂着不切实际的浪漫。楼道里的气味让他确信金光日就在这里。

守在楼道里的两个中国男人看见他，相互对视一眼，厌恶地咂舌，明目张胆地用粤语叫他疯子的婊子。金光日是疯子，他是婊子。可惜徐仁宇听不懂。他们把他的行李箱和背包都扣下，做了过分仔细的搜身后，才用枪抵着他的腰，带他去见金光日。

他向来肆意妄为的神明显然再次为了享乐而惹恼那些特意来保护他的人。金光日近乎赤裸地坐在床边的地上，手脚被捆绑，很是狼狈。但金光日朝他笑，一如既往，带着糖和毒。

徐仁宇蹲下身，触碰他丧失神力从云端坠落的神明。他是他最后的，也是最虔诚的信徒。

金光日的头发好几日没洗，油得在不用发胶的情况下也能服帖地背到后面去，只左边掉下来几缕擦过眼角。徐仁宇用手把自己刘海往后梳，笑出声来，“我怎么没有早点发现，你把额头露出来这么帅。”

金光日微微歪点头，笑意更甚，“因为我就算不露额头也已经足够帅。”

徐仁宇宠溺地看他，“是啊。迷死我了。”

在数把手枪的上膛声里，徐仁宇抓住金光日的头发吻他，金光日很享受他有些暴躁的吻，他们的舌交缠起来，正如婊子和疯子凑在一起时会做的那样。那是一个很苦咸的吻。

金光日回忆起他们间的第一个吻，是十二岁徐仁宇主动给的，小孩子打闹一样嘻嘻哈哈，但又能像鱼钩一样吊起欲望，与爱毫不相关的吻。算起来，他们间的联系已有八年，这对于金光日而言简直是匪夷所思的奇迹。徐仁宇是他玩过最久也最有趣的游戏。

被死亡的眼睛凝视着，徐仁宇期待地问金光日：“现在你厌倦了吗？”

金光日不会给他他想要的，所有要求都得到满足的孩子会被宠坏。

“没有。永不。”

徐仁宇觉得金光日对他太残酷。可金光日本来就是残酷至极的人，他们第一次见面的时候，徐仁宇就知道的。金光日只是从未改变而已。可他在金光日的手心里改变许多，金光日把他变得习惯疼痛、习惯死亡、习惯依赖。金光日已经是他的脊椎骨，他永远都没法做好活着被金光日抛弃的准备。

他们被容许共度一个下午，但金光日的手腕没有被松绑。徐仁宇在金光日旁边坐下，就如同他们以往的通话那样用尽可能轻松的语气跟金光日讲近期生活里面的事情，他讲学校里面繁忙的课业和难相处的教授们，讲那些一句话都没有说过就来追求他的女生们，讲脑子里只有乌冬面的徐志勋又在高中里惹祸，等等。最后他们之间没话讲，就一人带着一只耳机用徐仁宇的手机听歌，那些歌没有一首是金光日陌生的，因为徐仁宇的歌全是金光日推荐给他的。

房间朝向不好，阳光透不进来。金光日靠在徐仁宇的肩膀上假寐，感受到徐仁宇的眼泪落在自己的肩膀上，被凹陷的锁骨囚禁，觉得很愉悦。他的大费周章没有白费，他现在已经是能够杀死这只美丽小鸟的匕首。

他的小鸟对他太没信心，以为他已经走到末路，所以才会急迫地求死，意图拒绝虚构出来的抛弃。可金光日再怎么残忍也不至于违背他许给他的承诺，那样的话，他们在过去数年中不厌其烦玩的模拟死亡的游戏岂不是毫无意义，金光日会变成第二个毛泰久。金光日不认可这样的末路，他要继续带着他的小鸟在这个美丽世界上寻欢作乐，然后在命定的绮丽时刻到来之时，再亲手杀死他的小鸟，并饮尽小鸟身躯里的每滴血。这一切都必须遵守仪式感。

他们会成为一体，就像颠倒的神话。

但对于徐仁宇而言，那是一种无法解释的第六感，他在异国阴潮的下午闻到和多年前的那个阳光明媚的下午相同的气味。他和金光日道别后，站在狭长的走道上，黑色星星在他脚下闪烁，忽然明确地意识到，飞机落地后他的恐慌并非源于异国的排外感，而是因为那时他已经隐隐预感到他即将失去重要之物。“我将始终与你同在，直到死亡将我们分离”，金光日对他说这句话时，徐仁宇期待的是用自己的死亡来迎接他们的分离，而不是用金光日的死亡。

刚走出公寓楼，徐仁宇就注意到刚才进去时没有注意到的人，在马路对面监视着公寓楼的美国人。灌木绿植压根藏不住他们。欧洲人骨架大，锻炼过度的肌肉把衣服撑起来，看上去野蛮又粗鲁。那些美国人注意到他，他挺直脊背，仰起头，抓紧背包和行李箱，毫不在意他们的目光，往前走，拐进前边的小巷里。

金光日说的那家叫翡翠大厦的旅馆还算好找，彩色招牌大，而且挂得高，在路口远远就能望见。前台大爷眼神不好，眯着眼睛举着张照片和他比对半天，才确认他和照片里确实是同一人，从抽屉里摸出房间钥匙给他，然后诡异地笑起来。他接过钥匙时，大爷把照片收进包里，手没拿稳，照片飘落到地上，他这才看到那是他穿女生制服时拍的照片，心中涌起强烈的扔下金光日这个变态转身回国的冲动。

他在房间的床板下面摸到一个用胶带贴住的盒子，盒子里面有一把格洛克17式9mm手枪、一个消音器、三十发子弹、一把M9军刺、一副热感夜视镜、一卷录像带、一小张建筑内部结构图、一把车钥匙、四把房门钥匙和两个电话号码。

深呼吸一口气，流畅地把手枪安上消音器，装弹上膛，指向镜子里的自己。金光日曾在视频聊天里教过他如何用枪，他自己也去枪场里面练习过。他之前没用过匕首，刺刀刀柄握起来很舒服，但使起来很不顺。手心有些出汗，这可不太好。

录像带播放器是老东西，好在这个旅馆也是老房子，没有网络电视，没有光碟播放器，只有录像带播放器。

金光日摆好摄像机，然后坐到位置上去，还没说话，先嘚瑟地笑好一阵，好不容易才缓过劲来，  
看上去是他还未没被中国人保护前拍摄的。两根漂亮手指贴在艳红饱满的嘴唇上，学上世纪法国男人朝屏幕抛个飞吻，眼神也恰到好处挑逗。

“我亲爱的小鸟，最近我不得不被迫停止游戏，成天无事可做，只好常常想你。昨日我路过办婚宴的酒店，跟着人群钻进去，也没有人拦我。新郎不如我好看，新娘也不如你好看，但是他们两倒是丑得很相配，刚好谁也没法嫌弃谁。婚宴备的糖酒还不错，我就多待了一会儿，谁知道新娘抛捧花的准头和你丢鞋的准头一样差，竟然把捧花抛到我的脚旁边。我把捧花踩烂的时候才突然发现我还没有体验过办婚礼的感受，真是人生的遗憾。或许我们也应该举办一场婚礼，盛情邀请很多很多不认识的人过来，大家一起开场狂欢派对，直到鲜血把我们西式的白西服染成中式的红西服，然后再去下一个地方办婚礼。”

金光日眼神看向镜头外的右边，笑意凝固在脸上，片刻后收敛眉目，倒是难得地苦涩起来。巧克力少了糖，叫人很难过。

“闲聊到此结束。你既然见到这段录像，说明你已经见过我，大抵很落魄。无需太过担心，这只是权宜之计。这里有两个电话，是我爹还在时留的后手，不过雇佣兵们都是些风吹就倒的家伙，你可以试试，但不必抱太大希望。我有个计划，哪怕没有他们搭把手也无妨。你既然为我生，也要为我死。听着，小鸟，这次该换你带我飞出去了。”

“我能期待你的，是吗？”

当然，徐仁宇低声回答录像带中的金光日。

金光日的计划十分周密，可也相当具有难度。

两个电话拨过去都无人响应。徐仁宇把东西装回盒子里，重新用粗胶带粘回到床板下面去。

香港深水涉的夏末夜晚闷热，月亮躲在云的后面，星星有气无力地闪烁。空调上贴着的纸条被风吹起来，可不管怎么调模式，怎么往下调数字，吹出来的风都是同样的温度。

他想起背包里从家里偷出来的首饰，他在出门之前像个贼那样把家里值钱好拿的东西都洗劫一空。还要回那个家吗，还是不要了吧。紧接着他想到大学，能不能继续读下去似乎也是个问题。

其实也不怎么在乎，只要和金光日在一起，他们总有办法在这个世界上活下去的。

次日徐仁宇在楼下早餐铺买了粥和肉包给金光日带过去。和昨天一样，他在楼梯口经历了搜身才得以进去，但比昨天少掉性骚扰的多余抚摸。早餐徐仁宇买得多，把袋子提到中国男人面前，露出无害的笑容，用早上刚学的粤语讲，早晨，食早餐呀。

谁都要被他迷惑的，谁都要忍不住对他心软的。

中国男人被他磕磕绊绊的不正宗粤语逗笑，心理防线松懈下来，用流畅英文跟他说，早餐就免了，不过，如果你能让他早些把那些该死的账号说出口，对所有人都会有好处。徐仁宇用英文跟他保证他会尝试，但不保证他会成功。

总人数比昨天少两个，但有四个是生面孔，看来他们是轮班制的。他们早上已经吃过豆花，但金光日还是和徐仁宇一起吃完了他买的肉包。秘密账号是这些中国人会保护金光日唯一的理由，徐仁宇还没有真傻到会去劝说金光日把保命的资料说出来。

徐仁宇跟金光日抱怨旅馆条件太差，什么都坏掉，床头灯是坏的，空调是坏的，浴室水龙头是坏的，电话也是坏的。隔音效果也糟糕透顶，昨晚旁边住个美国人，半夜招妓，闹了半宿，后来还因为嫖资没谈拢而吵架，导致他根本没怎么睡着觉。

金光日的手腕被绑在一起，只能举起两只手用手背缱绻地摩挲过他的脸颊，“傻瓜，今晚他要是再吵你，你就凌晨四点从窗户翻过去拿酒瓶砸烂他的头，住在这个片区的美国人都是不值钱的家伙。希望我的小可怜虫今晚能睡个好觉。”

晚上回旅馆，金光日报纸里给的电话还是拨不通，徐仁宇也就对外援彻底不抱希望。在傍晚匆匆睡过会儿，凌晨的时候装作去便利店买东西，打探在旁边蹲守的美国人的情况。整夜都是两个人在守，其它人在车里休息，中间没有换班，守夜的两人会交替着去旁边的公共厕所解决内急。

美国这边，两人，如果可以绕过最好。公寓楼里边，楼梯口两个人，客厅里四个人，房间里面三个人，最多时是九个人。三天后他们就要动身转移，留给徐仁宇的时间很少，而且说不准美国人什么时候会出手。论格斗，徐仁宇并不擅长，但为了金光日，他必须做到这件近乎不可能的事情。

他在太阳升起来之前回到旅馆，倒在硬板床上在脑海里一遍遍模拟下手的路线。他知道自己必须睡个好觉，以应对今天的夜晚。黑色的星星闯进他的梦里，把月亮和太阳都吃掉。

下午徐仁宇体贴地提着奶茶过去，可惜守卫的中国男人都没有喝，他不得不把那些浅咖色液体倒进下水道冲掉，厌恶地在心里咒骂他们不懂得把握活下去的窍门。

凌晨三点四十，美国人今晚的守夜格外松懈，两个聊得热火朝天，空啤酒罐和吸完的烟头在他们面前摆了一地。他从上午已经卸掉铁栏的一楼南面的空房间阳台进到楼内，那是美国人的视线盲区。上楼有内外两个楼梯道，外走道是Z字道，贴在公寓楼西侧外墙面，完全地暴露在美国人的视野里，进出的铁门看上去是锁死的；内走道是螺旋道，靠公寓楼东侧，由守卫控制人员出入。

根据金光日的计划，徐仁宇不用和楼道里的守卫正面冲突，从内走道上到七楼，再从七楼723室的阳台上到九楼923室。金光日所在的房间922室虽然防范严密，可是相对的923室却处处都是漏洞，而且又处在公寓楼南面，北面的监视者根本无法察觉到他是从阳台上到九楼的。

静悄悄地从后面解决掉走廊里的两人，都是一枪爆头。用钥匙打开防盗门，当其中一人上前查看猫眼的时候，对准猫眼开枪，解决掉第三个。戴上热感夜视镜，推开正门，把从走道消防柜里找到的灭火器丢进去，用枪打爆，制造出阻碍视线的烟雾，趁他们没有反应过来关掉客厅的灯。这样即使是没怎么受过训练的徐仁宇，也有充足的时间解决掉客厅里面的五人。最后两人是最难的，不过金光日会帮他拖住一个，他只需要找准时机，迅速地解决掉一个，不让局面变成二比二就行。

守卫近身上来，即使腿上已经中了两枪也依旧十分难缠，他用藏在靴子里的刺刀捅破了守卫的喉咙。喉管比他想象的更加坚硬，刺刀卡在两块喉骨之间，很难拔出来，他只能先放任刺刀插在那个守卫的脖子上，让他多活一会儿。金光日出其不意地从后面勒住最后那个守卫的喉咙，捆住他手腕的是装麻袋用的塑料扎带，十分结实。他很擅长勒人，最后那个很快倒在地上。徐仁宇担心有意外，又在他眉心补了一枪。

子弹比预想中的用得少。他们搜走守卫身上的枪和子弹，走内走道下到一楼，从徐仁宇进来的空房间的窗户出去，后面有辆老旧的黑色桑塔纳。大家都以为那是搁置在那里的废车，其实那是金光日从黑车市场高价收购回来的。

金光日从徐仁宇手上接过车钥匙，解开车锁，欢呼着跳到驾驶座上，拍拍旁边副驾驶靠背，朝徐仁宇吹个响亮的口哨，“快上来，我的小鸟，我们就要开始结婚旅行了。”

徐仁宇纠正他，“不是结婚旅行，是亡命天涯。”

金光日大笑，“都一样，我的小鸟。”

月亮终于显露出真实面容来，饱满，餍足，又慵懒，像是刚刚高潮完。

他们用一个吻把这辆车的发动机点燃。这辆车真是太老，光是启动就已经喘不过气来，浑身骨头打架。他浑身是血，觉得难以忍受，只想尽快换身干爽衣服。老车车窗开关不灵敏，金光日用驾驶座旁边的总控开关帮他把窗户全部降下来。金光日把油门踩到底，他倚在窗边上，闷热夏夜里，车奔跑时掀起的风让他好受一点。风把他们两的头发都吹得很乱。

他半真半假地对金光日说，“我已经迫不及待地想要和你来发车震了。”

“我也是。”金光日说，“不过首先你得在我们抵达新西兰前，想好我们该换辆什么车。”

守卫们的脸以不可思议的速度在徐仁宇的记忆里变得模糊，杀人和拍蚊对于他而言好像没有什么差别，负罪感是没有的，快乐也是没有的。中国人也好，美国人也好，统统都已经被他们抛之脑后。这场乏味的梦魇到此结束了。

他们飞走了。


End file.
